War of the New Circle
by CodyAHM
Summary: Uram the red is coming from the pits to ravage the world. Only the Power of the circle can stop him.


Hi everyone, I am now starting a new story. YAY.

cat: What about the other one hum

good point, I am kind of not sure how to continue that one just yet. But I am not abandoning it, oh no no no.

cat: face it you never plan out your stories that's why you are having such a hard time of it.

OK, stop that talk, LETS GET ONTO THE NEXT STORY, YAY!

cat: idiot

Disclaimer I own nothing of neither Harry Potter nor Spellforce, because if i did, the rainbow flag would be waiving proudly in both.

Warnings- violence, gore, implied slash(my family reads my stories some times, so sue me if i don't write porn)

**Rise of the New Circle**

"EO, or as it is now know as, Earth, was once a fractured world. The Mages of the original circle Nearly destroyed everything in their mad rush for more power during the Convocation War. Armies made immortal by use of the Archfire sealing their souls onto runes, marched across the world fighting the wars of their masters. After twelve of the thirteen circle mages died during the Convocation which split the world, the Rune warriors were left to their own devices. One took up the shadow blade in order to save the world and freed the First phoenix from her prison, severing the Archfires connection to Eo. The peoples of Eo at that time thought that they would be relatively safe now to live their lives. But peace never lasts to long. Soon the exiled gods, Nor god of the Moon, Belial Demigod of the dead, and the traitor Zerach god of fire, were brought back to the world by the mad god Zerbo. Soon a war raged across the world leaving the peoples of Eo terrified as they prayed to their gods, who would hear neither them or their cries, to be trampled underfoot."

"The first to see that the only way to end the conflict were the Shaikan, humans whose blood was mixed with that of the great dragons. Together with the dragons and the second generation of blades under the command of Yasha Ashir, Daughter of the circle mage Hokan the necromancer, where the first to kill a god. The destruction of Belial, thou a lesser god, was the rallying call needed to unite the peoples of the light and the dark against the raging gods."

"The humans of the Realm with the Elves and Dwarves alongside them came to the aid of the dragon blooded. The Norcain of the Pact along with gargoyle aid and their Shadow allies marched out of their crumbling towers and fortress cities to fight alongside the friends of their empress. The last to join the Alliance where the clans. The Ork shamans soon decreed that they to needed to stand against their god, and creator, in order to survive, and with them came the mighty trolls as always. "

"Thou the four nations stood together they did not stand alone, the beastman tribes answered the call as well as the demons that were trapped on Eo after the failed attack by their people. The most unexpected allies thou were the Undead legions, freed after the destruction of Belial. As the new allies stood together and looked out onto their ravaged world the order went out, destroy the gods, leave none alive. Unbeknownst to the People of Eo, Aionir the father of the gods manifested himself as a Shaikan and led the mighty army against his children the first to fall were Shanna Goddess of natures beasts, and Ereon god of Knowledge. after their fall the gods slowly started to take notice. Hirin god of death and messenger of the gods and Elen goddess of Ice and the forests attacked the army of the people and fell to the sword of their disguised father. The mad god Zerbo thinking that new allies foolishly allowed himself to be surrounded and killed."

"Now you would think that with the cause of the war dead the fighting would stop, but unfortunately Aionir saw that all of his children were now too far gone to be saved at all when Zarach fell upon the mighty army in a fiery rage which was soon snuffed out by his own creations. Niethalf, the world forger, and god of wars mind broke upon seeing the fallen forms of his brothers and sisters. in his grief he nearly broke the army but was sent to the river of souls after a costly battle. Tiara the eldest of the gods and goddess of the sun was latter defeated by the dragons who burned her from the sky. after her death the world was plunged into darkness as Nor last of the gods, the first god to make himself know to the first people to walk the face of Eo, bringer of faith calmly walked up to the remnants of the great army and stood before his unmasked father. The rage and fury which had consumed him had passed and now was replaced with a deep sorrow fought for his life with half a heart, but in the end he to fell the Aionirs blade."

"With the last of his children gone Aionir looked out onto the world and its' broken people. Taking pity on the people who had suffered inadvertently because of him, calmed the elemental seas and raised the continents again and sent the phoenix to the world so as to return magic to the people who had stood beside him as brothers and sisters in arms. With the phoenix gone and her children now watching over the world he gave the last immortal his last command, "watch over this world my daughter, my other children were unable to do this and they paid with their lives, the phoenixes will help you, but, you must never leave your grove, I have made it the heart of this new world and as such it must always be tended to." After his last command was given he left Eo never to return."

"Now you are probably wondering what all this has to do with what is coming right? Well I will tell you, everything that is to come is because of that war. When Zerbo Fell his power went to Barga Gor, or what you know as hell, but more specifically it went into one man, a cruel man twisted by the madness of his prison into a monster. This man's name is Uram, the Demon mage of the circle. in two years the man you know as Voldemort will release him and his demon army upon this world."

" This will happen and nothing can change it, but he can be stopped, you are the last descendent of his greatest enemy Hokan, and you Harry are the last true necromancer as you are the only one who can recreate his and his daughters greatest weapons, the Blades. Do not despair and do not fear, for you will not stand alone, a new circle is needed and it shale rise with you to lead the world in its' darkest hours. "

"Who am I you ask? I am Mother Nature, I am Magic, I am one of the last two remnants of Eo. I am the Dryad of the Heart Grove, the Last Immortal. Now Harry, you must awaken to the start of a new life. Wake up Harry, Wake up!"

with a gasp Harry awoke and sat up in his bed. Looking around his small room he saw it was in the first hours of dawn, hours before his family would be up and waiting on him to make breakfast for them. Hedwig was back from her night of hunting and gave a soft hoot as his eyes landed on her. Getting up from his bed he walked over and began to stroke her back as she cooed in happiness. Thinking back to his dream he just knew it had happened, and remembering what the green woman had said about him he said the first thing that came to mind, "Hedwig, I'm so fucked." and began to laugh and cry softly at the impossibility that was his life.

HA Ha the end of the first chap, that is the longest page I have ever written I think

cat: that's sad

ya it is ANYWHO READ AND REVIEW, I LOVE GETING REVIEWS even thou barely anyone has ever sent one

cat: and don't for get to read the story prompts as well some of them are actually good, for him that is

you're so mean

cat: shut up its time for bed. 1:56 AM bed time NOW!


End file.
